Mbangawi
| Aliases = Blessed Kingdom of Mbangawi, M'bangwi | Capital = Uzuri | Demonym = Mbangawians | Language = Swahili, English (See "Languages in Mbangawi") | Religion = | Government = Absolute Monarchy | Government2 = | Ruler = Joshua N'Dingi | RulerLabel = President | Currency = Mbangawi shilling | Status = | Preceded = British Empire | Succeeded = | Universe = Earth-616 | Dimension = | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = Africa | Country = Mbangawi | Country2 = (formerly British Empire, Germany, Portugal)Category:British EmpireCategory:German EmpireCategory:Portugal | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Population = 6,523,000 | First = Captain Britain Vol 2 9 | Overview = Mbangawi, officially the 'Kingdom of Mbangawi, is a small country in Africa. It is located between Kenya and Tanzania. | HistoryText = Ancient History 10,000 years ago at least, Mbangawi was inhabited by Khoisan-speaking hunter-gatherer tribes. Around 5,000 years ago, the existing population was gradually assimilated by Cushitic-speaking migrators who introduced a society axed on the agriculture. Mbangawi has been affected by the successive immigration, bringing new concepts. Trading with Arabia and Persia, the coastal cities of Mbangawi arose, among them Uzuri, exportation place for gold and ivory, who will eventually become the capital of Mbangawi. In the 16th century, the Portuguese invaded the region, and ruled Mbangawi since then until the Germany Empire took it from them late in the 19th century. They lose it as well due to the loss of their colonies after their World War I defeat, and Mbangawi came under the United Kingdom control. 20th Century In 1961, Samuel N'Dingi, leader of the Gawan tribe (dominant), led the independence, becoming the king, garnering himself the nickname "Maliki Uhuru" (King Liberty). He established himself at Uzuri, the Emperor's Compound (formerly named the Kaiser's Compound). Willing to rule fairly and equitably, N'Dingi was confronted to the tribes rivalry and to the corruption of his administration working with foreign companies to leech Mbangawi resources. Samuel N'Dingi was eventually succeeded by Jonas N'Dingi.The exact relation between Samuel and Jonas is unrevealed, in a way to ensure the continuity regarding to the sliding timescale. (cf. Statements on Cxpulp by Stuart Vandal) who eventually died, leaving his throne to his son, Joshua. Modern Era At his return from Britain, Joshua N'Dingi claimed and took the power of his country, on his father's legacy. Since N'Dingi, affectionately named Doctor Crocodile by his people due to his scarred appearance, got on the throne, things went better as for justice, health or education. In order to put an end to the two difficulties encountered by his father, the corruption and the tribes' rivalry, he recruited, despite his tribe's elders advice, Kura, the Witch Woman of the J'Dare tribe, as his confidante and advisor, and used her mental powers to found and root out the corruption from Mbangawi. He captured Jamie Braddock, a slaver and murderer, and called his brother Captain Britain, having been told he was part of the slavery-net of his brother by the R.C.X.. Once sure that Brian was innocent, he let him go, but intend to execute Jamie. This one was tortured but eventually freed by the Technet on Saturnyne's orders, and teleport to UK, bringing the Doctor Crocodile with him, where has turned into an actual crocodile. The Doctor returned to Mbangawi, having been rescued and reverted as a human by Kura. At some point, an alternate Jim Jaspers made appearances in Karere, and the radiations emitted by his teleportation caused to numerous unborn child to mutate into Warpies, powered and sometimes explosive children. Mutantes Sans Frontières was sent there to take care of the children, and the X-Men to investigate on this "mutant" bloom. There, they found Mbangawian soldiers intending to kill all the Warpies on Doctor Crocodile's orders. After a tense, N'dingi decided to listen to the mutants. The Jaspers was then found by the X-Men and Doctor Crocodile's men, but quickly, coming though a Ghost Box, Furies, beings from an alternate universe came then to terminate Jim. They were all killed except for one with false memories of having complete his mission implanted by Emma Frost. The X-Men promised Mutantes Sans Frontières's help to take care of the children and Joshua N'Dingi accepted, before terminating the young Jaspers and ordering the evacuation of the civilian from Karere, except for the Warpies and the M.S.F. workers and doctors. Facts Localization * According to Wolverine's description, the Mbangawi seems to be located somewhere around to the Karega Region of Tanzania: Located on the west board of the Lake Victoria, in front of Serengeti, bordered by the Rwanda to the West, Burundi to the Southwest, Uganda to the North and Tanzania to the East. * An earlier map (see on the right) showed Mbangawi originally as a coastal country, close to Lake Victoria but with no connection to it, stuck between Tanzania to west and south, and Kenya to the north. Languages The major languages in Mbangawi are the Swahili and the English. In the location of Karere, the people talk a dialect obscure to outsiders, and some have few skills in English or French. Formerly * 10,000 years ago at least, Mbangawi was inhabited by Khoisan-speaking hunter-gatherer tribes. * Around 5,000 years ago, the existing population was gradually assimilated by Cushitic-speaking. Economy The monetary unit used in Mbangawi is the Mbangawi shilling. The major resources are gold and hydroelectric power. In the past, Uzuri was also a place of exportation of ivory, as well as gold. Defenses The defense of Mbangawi is assured by Ujeshi Ia Mbangawi (The Fighting Service of Mbangawi), composed of an Army, Air Force and a Navy. The sole known active superhumans (safe for the Warpies of Karere) in the country are the country leader and cyborg Doctor Crocodile (Joshua N'Dingi), and his Witch Woman (Kura). Politic and international relations Despite being an absolute monarchy, Mbangawi is ruled by leaders aware of the popular needs and demands, under a rule fair and equitable for their citizens. The intern politic seems to be acted by the tribes. The King's tribe, the Gawan tribe, is the dominant. The Tribes shared great rivalry until Joshua N'Dingi decision to take the rival J'Dare tribe Witch Woman as adviser. Mbangawi maintains amicable relations with Kenya and Tanzania. On a personal scale, Joshua N'Dingi is a close friend of Jono Baraka, the mutant president of Zanzibar. N'Dingi also work alongside similar African leaders to pursue the evolution of the continent, the most famous being T'Challa, King of Wakanda. Mostly silent towards its northerner neighbors Azania and Rudyarda, but has openly condemned their Apartheid policies. Mbangawi is part of the United Nations, , , and . More recently, as a response to the enactment of the American Superhuman Registration Act and to the Superhuman Civil War, Wakanda hosted to the Pan-African Congress on the Treatment of Superhumans, and Mbangawi was an active part of that Congress, through it was a failure, as the representatives failed to reach an agreement before the end of the Congress. Criminality Rooted by corruption during Samuel N'Dingi and Jonas N'Dingi's rules, Mbangawi has been purged by the effort of Joshua N'Dingi and Kura. N'Dingi has also clamped down on the problems of muggings, burglary and armed robbery, making of Mbangawi one of the African countries with the lowest crime rates. Mbangawi's veldts wildlife was targeted by poacher gangs, but such incursions have become less common since President Joshua N'Dingi's rule. N'Dingi also organized the kidnapping of Jamie Braddock, a British crime lord, drug-runner, slaver and killer who was raiding aid convoys in other parts of Africa, while he was present on Mbangawi soil during a trans-African rally. Despite his actions didn't targeted or affected Mbangawi, N'Dingi wanted to administer him both justice mystical rehabilitation, while the Mbangawian authorities pretended to give the rescue teams full cooperation in the researches. The country also have some issues with the pirates on the board of the lake Victoria. Invasions There is no mention of conventional violence since Germany invasion in the latter part of the 19th century. Hired by Sat-Yr-9 (an interdimensional crimelord based in United Kingdom), the interdimensional mercenaries of the Technet "invaded", rather raided Mbangawi, to extract Jamie Braddock. More recently, following an alternate Jim Jaspers, the Furies killer-cyborgs, came to Mbangawi through a Ghost Box, and fought against the Army, Doctor Crocodile and the X-Men. In order to prevent for a more massive invasion in the case of the destruction of every Fury, the last of them was implanted with false memories of mission completion by Emma Frost. | PointsOfInterest = ]] ]] * Uzuri, the Emperor's Compound (formerly named the Kaiser's Compound), both Capital city and Doctor Crocodile's fortress * Karere, a village in south part of the country, evacuated except for M.S.F. workers and Warpies . | Residents = * List of known past and present Mbangawians * "Doctor Crocodile" (President Joshua N'Dingi) * Witch Woman (Kura) * Soldiers ** Nagenda ** Musere ** M'Buele * A few dozens Warpies babies in Karere Organizations * Gawan tribe * J'Dare tribe * Ujeshi Ia Mbangawi (The Fighting Service of Mbangawi) ** Army ** Air Force ** Navy * A team of Mutantes Sans Frontières taking care of the Warpies, under an agreement between Joshua N'Dingi and Scott Summers. Former residents * Jamie Braddock * Jim Jaspers * Maliki Uhuru (Samuel N'Dingi) * Jonas N'Dingi * Howitzer (Shaka) | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} References Category:Fictional Countries Category:United Nations Member States